


Chain Reaction

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It started with a look.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted July 8, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/109755.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #043, Chains

It started with a look.

Then a too-close-for-comfort encounter.

Their breaths clashed as rough fists gripped a silken shirt.  
And then something _sparked_.

It began.

Once it was in motion, it didn't stop.

One day, without warning, Kaiba pushed him up against the metal linked fence and hit him with that intense look of his. Hexagonal impressions pressed against the back of his shirt and Jounouchi didn't back down.

Then a fierce kiss.

Then hidden rendezvous and sneaking around.

It was an unexpected reaction to say the least, but then again, they didn't stop it.

And it all started with a look.


End file.
